Merry Christmas
by Lady-of-the-ice
Summary: La navidad suele ser una epoca de felicidad y armonia para todos...excepto cierto caballero de Acuario, que ha vivido las peores navidades durante toda su vida...que seria, si cierto caballero decide cambiar su navidad, transformandola en la mas important


Merry Christmas....

Diciembre…. Época de climas fríos…. Navidad....

Navidad…..el tiempo mas esperado por niños, mujeres y hombres, para compartir tan especial fecha con sus seres amados….para recibir los regalos con agradecimiento, para celebrar el nacimiento del niño Dios….para que el cielo de la noche estrellada se ilumine con las bellas luces multicolores que representan la alegría por tan hermosa fecha….para que el ambiente se llene de risas, felicidad, alegría y humor…..una época totalmente llena de alegría…y no solo de alegría por el recibimiento de Cristo… sino también de las nuevas esperanzas para el año nuevo… de esperanzas para un nuevo futuro….para una nueva vida….porque cada año es una vida…. una vida la cual hay que saber llevar con rectitud, y aprovecharla al máximo….

"Tonterías…."

Y sí….pienso que son tonterías…pienso que son completas patrañas que no hacen nada más que atraer publicidad para la gente…porque digo esto…?.....porque yo jamas he pasado una navidad feliz….si, aunque no lo crean….jamas he pasado una navidad feliz….a pesar de que Navidad es una época totalmente llena de alegría y felicidad….para mí, las navidades siempre han sido pesadillas…recuerdo…..recuerdo cuando era niño….cuando caminaba por las calles de Francia completamente solo…mientras veía a los otros niños salir a jugar con sus padres, reprochando por el primer juguete que veían en el escaparate….ayudando a sus padres con las compras….y muñecos de nieve….esos muñecos de nieve que estaban en la plaza….recuerdo que cada Navidad en Francia cada familia tenía la costumbre de hacer figurillas de nieve de todo tipo, cada figurilla llevaba el nombre de la familia o de la persona mas querida por ellos.. ..Aquellos días la plaza era un espectáculo de belleza….. Uno podía ver figurillas de nieve que surgían de las mas alocadas ideas hasta el mas hermoso arte que alguien pudiera apreciar….era una completa obra de arte….

Pero aún así, yo sufría continuamente….cuantas veces de niño, deseé con fervor que mis padres….mis padres jugaran en la nieve conmigo…..cuantas veces deseé este o aquel otro juguete de aquella tienda de juguetes….mientras los niños peleaban con sus padres por aquel objeto material, yo peleaba con las sombras de mi oscuro pasado para conseguir por lo menos una pizca….una pizca de amor de una madre….o del cálido abrazo de un padre…mientras los otros empleaban todo su esfuerzo en construir aquellas hermosas obras de arte hechas en nieve… yo empleaba toda mi voluntad para no sucumbir ante las lagrimas que me acechaban dia a dia….noche tras noche….

Por esa razon, las navidades en vez de ser felicidad, eran sufrimientos eternos para mí…no había sufrimiento mayor cuando veía a los padres de los niños cargar en sus hombros a estos….o los envolvían en cálidos abrazos para protegerlos del frío…..pero a mí que? Acaso alguien se molestó en ayudarme cuando caí….acaso alguien se molestó en darme algo de calor para soportar el calante frío del invierno….acaso….acaso alguien se preocupó por mí? Acaso alguien vio el eterno suplicio por el que mi alma pasaba...?

No…de niño nadie se molestó en ayudarme.....cuando caía, yo mismo tenía que levantarme sin la ayuda de esa mano amiga que tanto anhelaba que estuviera a mi lado….el único manto que me cubría era la noche, que tal vez fue la única que se apiadó de mí…..ya que esta me brindó lugares de protección…no me importaba si eran basureros….porque mientras los otros niños dormían en suaves camas de dosel…yo dormía en cajas, en las callejones y hasta en basureros en los días de lluvia….mientras ellos eran cubiertos por el suave manto de sus sábanas….yo era cubierto por el sombrío y oscuro manto de la noche….la noche, la cual fue mi única acompañante en aquellos continuos días de eterna soledad….

Acaso era mucho pedir un poco de amor por parte del mundo?! Acaso la vida no podía brindarle a un pequeño niño la felicidad que tanto anhelaba?! Acaso…..acaso alguien se molestó en ayudar al pequeño niño? Aquel que caminaba por las calles oscuras de París…buscando comida….buscando refugio….buscando una mano amiga, esa que nadie se la ofreció…recuerdo bien ese día…..si, fue el día en el cual había tratado de robar un juguete de la tienda….ya que quería experimentar….quería experimentar por lo menos una vez en mi vida esa continua y enfermiza felicidad de todos los otros niños de mi edad al recibir juguetes como estos….pero al final me di cuenta, que no eran los juguetes quienes hacían feliz a los niños…..sino el sentimiento de amor que las personas que habían comprado esos juguetes habían dejado en esos objetos……ya que sin ellos, sin el sentimiento de amor de los padres, el juguete era nada mas algo material, algo insulso y sin vida….en cambio, con aquel hermoso sentimiento, un simple objeto podía llegar a convertirse en algo totalmente mágico….esa magia, esa magia que nunca pude experimentar….

Y no fue hasta que cumplí mis cinco años cuando una mano amiga se molestó en ayudarme y salvarme de la oscuridad que me tenía atrapado….recuerdo su porte, su perfil…. hasta puedo decir exactamente de que color eran sus ojos…un hombre alto, de largos cabellos plateados….brillantes….que caían majestuosamente por su espalda, mientras algunos mechones enmarcaban cada lado de un perfecto y bronceado rostro…..ese rostro que tenía dos grandes y hermosas lunas plateadas como ojos….sus ojos….aún en mi mente, el recuerdo de aquellas hermosas y pálidas lunas logran embelesar a mi mente….esa persona fue la única que me ayudó, la única que se molestó en recogerme de aquel círculo de inmundicia en el cual vivía….

Y fue ese día, fue ese día en el que me eligieron para convertirme en el caballero dorado de Acuario….y resultó que aquel hermoso hombre de las pálidas y plateadas lunas era nada más y nada menos que Ganymede….el antiguo caballero de Acuario….le debo mucho a él….fue él quien me recogió de aquella pesadilla real…fue él quien me entrenó arduamente para que yo pueda convertirme en el próximo caballero dorado de Acuario….y fue gracias a mi antiguo maestro….que lo conocía a el….

Pero creo que no debo hablar de mi maestro…y mucho menos de él….no en momentos como estos, en donde estoy sentado en el risco de mi templo….observando el hermoso espectáculo que mis ojos me proveen, al observar Villa Rodorio, la cual esta totalmente cubierta de lucecillas de colores….las cuales brillan titilantes cual pequeñas estrellas….puedo distinguir a lo lejos como un gigantesco arbol de navidad se alza en la plaza de quisiera que mi corazon sintiera la misma alegria que todos los habitantes de esta zona irradian por tan especial fecha….pero al parecer mi corazon es imposible de sentir alegria en estos momentos…no…al parecer, mi corazon no ha sido capaz de sentir alegria a lo largo de mi vida….excepto la vez…en que lo vi por primera vez…

Ese dia, tal vez ese dia, pudo ser el unico en el que mi corazon se sintio vivo por primera vez….tal vez ese dia fue el unico en el que pude sonreir tan abiertamente…tal vez fue el primer dia en el que mi maestro pudo ver mi sonrisa…pero…como no dedicarle una sonrisa a el? Como no dedicarle una sonrisa a esos brillantes ojos turquesas que con su luz han ido alumbrando mi corazon dia tras dia…? Como no dedicarle una, para la deliciosa sonrisa de esos exquisitos labios los cuales tanto he ansiado probar…? Como no sonreir ante tanta belleza que, gracias a los dioses, he tenido la suerte de vislumbrar…? Como no abrir las puertas de mi alma a semejante angel que me hizo conocer la felicidad...?

Pero….aparte de felicidad….me hizo conocer el dolor….el es mi felicidad y mi tormento…mi cielo y mi infierno…mi luz y mi oscuridad…el es el unico que crea sentimientos tan duales en mi corazón…es el unico capaz de encender la antorcha que se encarga de alumbrar mi alma….a la vez, que es el unico capaz de lograr que mis ojos se llenen de traicioneras lagrimas, impidiendome ver mas alla de lo que mis lagrimas me permiten…

Aun recuerdo la cantidad de noches las cuales pase llorando sobre mi almohada…maldiciendo su nombre…maldiciendo al destino por haberme hecho conocerlo…por haberme enamorado perdidamente del caballero mas lujurioso y jugador de todo el santuario….por saber que mi amor, que el tremendo amor que le profeso…tal vez no seria nunca correspondido…aun recuerdo las palabras llenas de un falso odio, las cuales recite en mis noches de agonia…

Pero….me es imposible odiarlo…me es imposible odiarlo, cuando al dia siguiente lo primero que mi mente es capaz de recordar, es su bella sonrisa, aquella que me sonrie con dulzura cada dia….aquella que se burla de mi en mis noches de melancolia….pero que siempre, siempre, me dedica ese brillo especial para mi….me es imposible odiarlo, cuando al salir de mi templo, lo primero que diviso es su sedosa melena perfumada a jazmín moverse al compas de sus pies los cuales lo traen corriendo hacia mi en rapidos odiarlo, si cuando el me sonrie, siento como mi corazon comienza a latir a mil por hora…no, nunca podria odiarlo….

Aunque, no se ni para que mortifico a mi corazon con estos insulsos sentimientos cuando esto no tiene nada que ver con el tema de la Navidad…tal vez, pensar en la navidad, me hace pensar en que tan maravillosa seria pasar una navidad a su lado, pero no como los amigos que siempre hemos sido…como quisiera que esta navidad fuera especial…que mientras caminemos por las tiendas navideñas, el me dedique unas palabras de amor o alguna de sus frases insinuantes…que me rodee con sus brazos, y que me transmita todo su amor en besos y caricias en mi piel…

"Dios, paresco adolescente así……" en parte tengo razón… así paresco adolescente enamorada, ansiando con furia que el me ame alguna vez….pero no puedo evitarlo….al principio, cuando supe de este sentimiento, traté de borrarlo y esconderlo por mucho tiempo….pero….al morir en la batalla de Acuario…al sentir que me alejaba de él…al sentir mi cabeza entre sus suaves piernas, mientras el gritaba por mi nombre….al sentir sus calidas lagrimas caer en mi helado rostro….fue en ese momento, en el cual todo mi amor renacio cual flor que florece en primavera…..dios, hasta se me da por hacer frases cursis….mira como me tienes escorpión….mira como me tienes de hechizado…de enamorado….mira como me tienes enclaustrado en este amor…

"Hey…"

Esa…..esa voz…esa melodiosa voz solo puede pertenecer a una persona….

Volteo mi rostro para encontrarme con el dueño de esa sensual voz y…oh dioses….OH DIOSES….

"que pasa? Acaso te asusté?"

Asustarme?....no…no me has asustado….al contrario, me has hechizado….por eso se debe a lo pasmado que me encuentro….no…a lo embelesado que me encuentro….pero, quien puede culparme? Quien puede resistirse a lo que estoy viendo ahora? Quien no se quedaria pasmado ante tal muestra de belleza? Quien no quedaria embelesado ante tus brillantes ojos turquesas que brillan con esa picardía….tus suaves cabellos que se mueven al compas del ritmo en el que el viento fluye…esa deliciosa sonrisa, la cual vuelves a dedicarmela como siempre lo haces…como no quedarme sin habla ante lo que veo?!

Pero se que necesito responderte algo, por mas sorprendido que este….asi que aclaro mi garganta, para ver si de ahí pueden salir unas palabras, por lo menos, algo coherentes….

"No Milo, solo estaba viendo el paisaje" – esa ni yo me la creo….y creo que tu tampoco me crees…al ver como te sientas a mi lado, mientras flexionas una de tus piernas para apoyar tu brazo derecho en tu rodilla….dios, hasta ese simple movimiento de flexionar una rodilla me cautiva….todo lo haces con tanta sensualidad...que hasta ese simple acto me deja mas que cautivado…

Y mientras yo sigo viendo el paisaje como una clara excusa para alejarte de mi mente…me es imposible…si no puedo alejarte de mi mente cuando no estas a mi lado…como hacerlo, ahora que te aproximas un poco mas a mi, hasta que mi mano roza suavemente la suave piel de la tuya…provocando que miles de escalofrios corran por mi espalda con ese simple contacto…ademas, miles de preguntas pasan por mi mente…quisiera saber que te animo a venir hasta aca…que te animo a acompañarme en una noche tan especial, en la cual deberias de estar junto con Aioria y los demas, celebrando por cosas las cuales tu encuentas divertidas…para que gastar tu tiempo con alguien como yo?

"Milo…. "– al pronunciar tu nombre, siento como tus turquesas voltean del panorama hacia mi rostro, provocandome otro nuevo escalofrio en mi espalda…mientras trato difícilmente de pasar la saliva por mi garganta completamente seca…

"dime…" - vuelves a sonreirme…mas bien, parece que te burlas del reciente sonrojo que ha capturado mi rostro….y de la forma en que mi lengua trata de coordinar vanamente con mis cuerdas vocales para pronunciar alguna frase coherente…

"porque estas aquí?" – que idiota, pude haber dicho algo mucho mejor….pero mi lengua es incapaz de moverse….al igual que mi mente, la cual se encuentra totalmente paralizada…mientras trata de grabar cada detalle de tu bronceado rostro para recordarlo otra vez en las noche....y mientras te observo fijamente, puedo notar el semblante pensativo en tu rostro…parece que tu mismo estas meditando en tu proxima respuesta….la cual, deseo con fervientes ganas que aparesca…ya que necesito saber cual es tu razon para estar aquí a mi lado, deleitándome con tu simple presencia…

Pero el tiempo no duro demasiado…al sentir como te levantabas…parece que mi pregunta te molestó y ahora planeas irte…la verdad, eso hace que mi corazón sufra aún más pero es que….que es esta inusual calidez que siento en mi helada piel?....siento una calidez especial que recorre mi gelida piel, provocandome leves hormigueos en el estómago…y al ver mi mano, veo con sorpresa y cariño a la vez la bronceada mano que coge la mía, en suave contacto…

"Pues para ver si mi amigo quería compartir un rato de diversión conmigo en el pueblo" – y antes de que mis labios pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna tu ya me habias jalado lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo se viera obligado a levantarse de su sitio original…así, siendo guiado por tu suave y traviesa mano que comenzaba a acariciar el dorso de la mía con intención de que despierte de mi ensueño de sentir plenamente la suavidad de tu tersa piel…

Cuando al fin mi cerebro puede procesar lo que sucede, puedo lograr que mis piernas puedan moverse al compas de las tuyas…mientras ambos nos dirigimos escaleras abajo...y por mas que trato de familiarizarme con la situación…los latidos de mi corazón no pueden bajar su nivel…siento como mi corazón golpea mi pecho con una rudeza increíble, al ver tu maravilloso perfil…dioses…como es que eres tan hermoso? Tu perfilada nariz contrasta bellamente con tu rostro de adorables y hermosos rasgos…tus cabellos caen por tu rostro, en una maraña de abundantes rizos de suave contextura…me es imposible…no puedo quedarme ni un solo minuto sin embelesarme con tu presencia… eso me hace recordar, que aun no has soltado mi mano…pero no pienso decirtelo….no quiero que este tibio contacto me abandone…nunca…y si es necesario nunca te lo diré para seguir sintiendo esta deliciosa calidez en mis manos…

"ahora a donde vamos?" – cuando finalmente salgo de mi ensueño al contemplarte me doy cuenta de que ya hemos llegado al pueblo….volteo para verte, y ahí estas viendome con tus grandes ojos turquesas, esperando mi respuesta…como te atreves a preguntarme eso? Si bien sabes tu que yo nunca vengo a visitar estos parajes….y menos en Navidad….

"donde quieras" – y eso es lo unico que salen de mis labios…y al parecer, es suficiente para ti, al sentir como me sonríes burlonamente, y me guias por entre las muchedumbre, entre las tiendas abarrotadas de productos navideños, de los cuales no tengo ningun interes…solamente me interesa estar contigo…

Y claro, como siempre pasa cuando estoy contigo, la noción del tiempo se me va…y el tiempo que creí que eran pocos segundos, resultaron ser extensas horas….exactamente dos horas caminando contigo y es increíble que no haya podido sentir el pasar del tiempo….ahora se una nueva faceta de ti: eres capaz de detener el tiempo….mi tiempo….mi mundo…y hacer que mi ser completo se centre en ti…solo en ti…

"Milo!!"

Siento como alguien grita tu nombre….y claro, tu tambien lo has sentido…al voltear y esbozar una gran sonrisa luminosa en tu rostro….fijo mi mirada en el frente y…veo como una chica de rizos color café se acerca corriendo a ti, para luego saltar y rodearte con sus blancos y delgados brazos…de repente, siento como esa calidez que mi mano habia estado sintiendo, desaparece subitamente….solo para darme cuenta, para darme cuenta de que acabas de separar tu mano de la mia, para pocisionarla en la delgada cintura de aquella jovencita que comienza a besarte….Athena sabra cuanto odio siento en estos momentos con esa niña….y cuanto odio siento hacia ti, por aceptar sus caricias y sus besos de esa manera tan pasiva….a esto me refiero cuando digo que mi corazón sufre….sufre al saber que tu amor es para otros…que tus caricias son para otros…que tus besos son para otros….pero nunca…nunca para mí….veo como le susurras algo a esa jovencita que aun sigue colgada de tu cuello, a lo que ella se sonroja ante lo que le acabas de decir..de lo cual no tengo ni la menor idea, pero supongo que es algun ofrecimiento para pasar la noche…..y eso….no puedo soportarlo….simplemente no puedo….no puedo soportar ver como te ensañas con otras personas enfrente de mí…no puedo soportar ver como tus palabras de amor, esas que tanto han querido escuchar mis oídos, son para otros…tus besos y tus caricias, son para otro cuerpo, para otra piel…para diferentes cuerpos cada noche….y yo….yo tengo que enmascarar mi dolor, mi dolor al saber que tal vez jamas me corresponderas…

Trato inultimente de llamarte por tu nombre….pero tu sigues enseñado con hablar con esa desconocida jovencita…no me importa quien es….tampoco me importa de donde viene….lo unico que quiero es que te deje de abrazar y de besar el rostro con esos labios malditos, que hacen lo que mis pobres labios tanto tiempo se han contenido de hacer…lo que han deseado por tantos años…y hasta ahora no logran cumplir…siento como mi corazón se parte en pedazos ante esta escena…y como mis ojos se humedecen levemente al ver como la vuelves a abrazar….dios….maldito!! no sabes cuánto te odio por esto!! Te odio por hacerme sufrir de esta manera!! Por enamorarme de esta manera!!....por no corresponderme….pero a pesar de que te maldigo, de que digo que te odio…se que no es asi…pues te amo….y eso lo se…

Y como si mi corazon me lo hubiese dicho, me volteo de ahí, para salir corriendo hacia…ningun lugar en especifico…simplemente, salir corriendo…salir corriendo para que mi corazon no se siga mortificando con la imagen que sigue pasando por mi cabeza…tu y esa mujer, abrazandose de manera tan cariñosa…acaso la amas Milo…? es que acaso ella es tu verdadero amor? No quiero tampoco quiero ahondar en el asunto….pero con la simple suposición de esto, las lagrimas de mis ojos comienzan a brotar, derramando en cada gota el dolor que mi corazón sufre al saber que tal vez nunca me corresponderás….mientras mis pies aceleran su curso al sentir como tu voz comienza a llamarme entre toda la multitud…

Hace cuánto tiempo no lloraba en una navidad…?....desde que tenía tres años…desde esa tierna edad, en la cual creía ilusamente que alguien se apiadaría de mí…y me daría algo de cariño y comprensión…pero no….nadie lo pude…como pude creer ilusamente por un momento, que esta navidad sería diferente a las demás…? Como pude creer tan tontamente que me corresponderías de alguna manera?....todas son iguales…todas las navidades…solo sufro….pero esta, esta es la peor de todas…en esta, me han hecho abrir los ojos de la manera mas cruel…ya sabia que tu nunca me ibas a corresponder…pero esta fue una manera cruel de saberlo…

Cuando siento que mis pulmones reclaman por un poco de aliento….me paro cerca de un arbol, apoyandome en el tronco, mientras ahí, lejos de cualquier persona que pueda verme, dejo fluir a las lagrimas que he estado encerrando durante todo el trayecto hasta acá…dios…siento como mi corazón se destroza con cada lágrima….siento como cada fragmento de mi frágil corazón cae en esas tibias lágrimas que corren por mi rostro, proporcionándome esa calidez que tus manos no pueden entregarme…

Cuando alzo mi vista, finalmente me doy cuenta en donde estoy apoyado…al parecer me adentré en una de las partes profundas del bosque, ya que aquí no escucho los villancicos molestos, y mucho menos puedo ver esas lucecitas de colores a las cuales soy más que daltónico…la verdad, quería salir de ahí…tanta felicidad en ese lugar…era demasiado enfermiza…y que decir, de la envidia que mi corazón sentía…al saber de que ellos eran felices en esta fecha….esta fecha que supuestamente debe ser especial…

(crack)

Que es eso…?....siento como algo se mueve entre los arbustos…pero…quien podria ser en este lugar tan profundo?...un ladron tal vez?....me pongo en pocision de defensa para encarar al sujeto que saldra de esos arbustos y…

……Mi corazon se paro al verlo……

"Camus…" – su voz…la suave voz de Milo que vuelve a llamarme…dios…siento como su voz retumba por mis oídos, haciendo un eco especial en cada una de las paredes de mi alma…su voz, dulce cuando susurra…burlona cuando se rie de mí…sensual cuando habla…siempre su voz me cautiva…como ahora…

Yo no respondo….simplemente sigo volteado, dandole la espalda a Milo, para que este no vea el estado deplorable en que me encuentro…por favor Milo…vete….vete…no quiero verte ahora…no…mas bien…siento como si no quisiera verte nunca mas…

"Camus, me estas escuchando?" – si te escucho? Claro que te escucho…y es por eso mismo, por lo cual, no voy, ni pienso voltear…no quiero que te burles de mi rostro, empapado de lagrimas…las cuales continuan corriendo por mis blancas mejillas…pero tu, como siempre, eres persistente…y lentamente me volteas tomandome de los hombros…a lo cual, sabes bien…no puedo negarme…

Y debo admitir que me dio gracia ver esa expresión de incredulidad en tu rostro…que pasa Milo…? acaso creíste que no sabía llorar…?...que no sabía amar?....si es así…pues entonces que equivocado estás…se llorar…se amar…se sufrir….y se adorar…y todo, todos estos sentimientos, derivan a una sola palabra…a tu nombre…a tu nombre que vuelve a mi mente como una sombra en lo mas oscuro de mi ser, mientras por primer vez, anhelo que te marches…

Pero lamentablemente no lo haces…es mas, acortas poco a poco la distancia para observarme mas de cerca y…que haces? Porque me miras de esa forma? Puedo percibir como tus ojos estan llenos de un brillo de…lastima…?....es eso lo que sietnes por mi Milo…lastima por este pobre diablo, patetico caballero de los hielos….que muere dia a dia por ti? Adorandote y amandore en lo mas profundo de su ser…? Es eso Milo…?

De repente, siento de nuevo una calidez en mi mejilla…lo primero que se me viene a mi mente son lagrimas….pero…al abrir mis ojos noto que no son lagrimas las que me brinden esa calidez…sino…son….tus manos…tus suaves manos que tocan cada una de mis mejillas, acariciandolas suavemente, mientras me sigues mirando con ese brillo inusual en tus brillantes ojos turquesas…siento como cada segundo que pasa, vas acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros…una calidez embarga totalmente a mi rostro, y mucho no tengo que pensar, para averiguar que es tu calido aliento sobre mi rostro…

De repente, siento algo humedo y calido sobre mis labios y…no…no puede ser!! No puedo creer que tu…me estes…besando….me estas besando o es solo mi mente que me hace jugarretas…no…no lo creo…no creo que mi mente sea capaz de imitar esta sensación…no creo que sea capaz de imitar el delicioso sabor de tus suaves labios, los cuales me encuentro besando en estos momentos…ninguna ilusion o espejismo seria capaz de imitar el embriagante sabor de tu saliva que se mezcla con la mía…de tu traviesa lengua que comienza a explorar mi boca, y yo, te dejo entrar sin prohibiciones…porque ya desde hace tiempo, mi alma es tuya, mi corazón es tuyo, entonces, porque mis labios y mi boca no pueden ser tuyas…? No me importa la razon por la cual estes haciendo esto…solo se que lo haces…y si este es un mundo paralelo…pues permanecería en él por todo lo que me resta de vida…

Y debo aceptar con algo de decepción, como tu lengua sale de las cálidas profundidades de mi boca, para dejar a la mía totalmente ansiosa por jugar mas con tu lengua…pero no me atrevo a decir palabra alguna,…es mas…siento como me falta el aliento al sentir tus penetrantes ojos turquesas mirarme con una dulzura infinita…y una sonrisa picara que se extiende por todo tu perfecto rostro…

"Pero….Milo….tu….yo….pero…y la chica?" – es verdad….porque me besaste de esa forma? Es que acaso esa chica no era tu novia?

De repente, el aire se llena de un melodioso y rítmico sonido…el cual reconosco claramente como tu risa…y por la cercanía de nuestros rostros, puedo sentir tu aliento cosquilleante en mi rostro, burlandote de mí…es que acaso mi pregunta te pareció estúpida?

"Te refieres a Mariana?" – Mariana? Asi se llama la chica…bueno la verdad no me imoporta como se llame…pero supongo que esa es la chica la cual te estaba abrazando y besando como desquiciada…asi que asiento… a lo que tu solo vuelves a reirte, esta vez mas fuerte…

"jajaja…Camus!! Mariana es mi prima!!" – que? Que has dicho…? Que esa chica que te besaba como desquiciada era tu….tu prima? Eso quiere decir que…no es tu novia? Incredulidad fue lo unico que mi rostro reflejo…y pude presentirlo al ver como volvias a reirte de mi…pensaras de seguro que estoy molesto….no…la verdad no lo estoy…simplemente estoy…feliz…feliz de que…de que esa chica no sea la dueña de tu corazon….pero…con este beso, acaso con este beso recien dado, me confirmas que soy yo quien reina en tu corazon Milo…?

Subitamente, tu risa desaparece…pero aun puedo ver esa deliciosa sonrisa en tu rostro…es hermosa…y tengo que morderme los labios para no recorrer la longitud de tu sonrisa con mis propios labios, que aun conservan el sabor de los tuyos…en mis labios esta impregnado tu intoxicante…juro que nunca mas volvere a lavarme los dientes, si es que asi puedo seguir sintiendo este exquisito sabor en mi boca…

Veo como metes una mano a tu bolsillo…y sacas una cajetilla…para luego…extender tu mano y darmela a mi…yo solo miro la cajetilla como embobado….de verdad es para mi….? Y confirmo mis dudas al escuchar un débil "abrela" que significa que este regalo de verdad es para mi…al abrirlo, senti como mi corazon saltaba de alegria y mis ojos brillaron ante lo que habia dentro de esa pequeña caja…que era pequeña…pero que era mas importante que todo un deposito…

Adentro habia un broche de oro con el signo de acuario…brillaba…lo que decia que era oro puro…yo me quede hipnotizado viendo la fina obra de arte que descansaba entre mis manos…estaba a punto de decir algo, pedirte una explicación, que me digas que pasa….pero no pude, no pude hacer nada cuando volvi a sentir esos exquisitos labios que tanto he ansiado saborear…y que ahora finalmente lo puedo hacer…despues de tanto tiempo esperado…finalmente puedo hacerlo…

Siento como tus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo…y la verdad, no me opongo, porque deseo con todas mis ansias sentir esas manos que ahora se meten dentro de mi camisa y comienzan a acariciar mi helada piel que mas que gustosa recibe tus deliciosas atenciones….

Pero despues de lo que fueron segundos de completo extasie, siento como tus manos se separan finalmente de mi, dejandome con ganas de mas…pero como siempre, no me atrevo a hacer el primer movimiento y espero hasta que tus labios se apoderan esta vez de mi frágil cuello….mientras tus besos provocan que leves suspiros enamorados salgan de mi boca…y entre las dosis interminables de besos escucho tres palabras susurradas de forma tan sensual que mi piel parecio erizarse…

"Feliz navidad Camus…."

Siento que susurras esas palabras, aun con tus labios pegados a la piel de mi cuello lo cual causa una leve y deliciosa vibracion en mi piel…tu aliento es tan calido…que con el simple rozar de este, me siento a punto de explotar….y mas aun, cuando llevas tus manos a mi camisa y comienzas a desabrocharla lentamente, y claro, los botones de mi camisa no son dignos rivales para tus manos que ahora se cuelan debajo de mi ropa…no se que te lleva a hacer esto…lo unico que se, es que quiero seguir asi por siempre…

"Te amo"

Fue el viento….o acaso tu me has dicho esas palabras?....no…creo que tu me las has dicho…y si puedo afirmarlo, al sentir como has separado tu rostro de mi cuello y me miras con una dulzura que fui incapaz de creer en ti…tus ojos, tus maravillosos ojos turquesas brillan con tal ternura que me dan ganas de llorar como el mas cursi de todos…y creo que si lo hago, al sentir como esa conocida calidez corre por mis mejillas, y como tu sonrisa se acrecienta aun mas al ver mi reaccion….quiero decir algo…quiero corresponderte…decirte cuanto te amo…cuanto te necesito…cuan importante eres para mi…decirte que eres todo, que mi vida es tuya, mi alma es tuya…que todo mi ser entero es tuyo…

"Yo….tam…bien…" – pero de lo unico que salen de mis labios son entrecortadas palabras…esos labios inútiles los cuales ahora vuelves a besar con exigencia…ahora que siento tus labios sobre los mios, no puedo evitar preguntarme que es lo que te gusta tanto de mis labios…si son tan helados…tan muertos…en comparación de los tuyos…tan rojos como el atardecer y ardientes como el fuego…no se que te habra llevado a amarme…a tomar esta decisión…solo se de que por ahora soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra…que hoy siento como si volviera a nacer…a nacer para una nueva vida que sera simplemente maravillosa si permaneces a mi lado…no se que te llevo a tener esta adiccion especial por mi boca, pero agradesco a los dioses que te la hayan brindado, ya que asi puedo saborear el intoxicante sabor de tus labios…

Es increíble…es increíble como dos simples palabras, pueden mover mi corazón de esta forma tan desesperada…pero como no sentir este amor tan especial, ahora que me empujas hacia el arbol mas cercano, para acorralarme ahí y seguir inspeccionando mi fisico que no se que le veras de interesante…pero para mi fortuna, lo encuentras atractivo y creo que para mí eso es mas que suficiente…

Y ademas, es ironico, que yo, quien odiaba las navidades….este…este sintiendo por primera vez felicidad, felicidad en una navidad…yo antes odiaba las navidades, las aborrecia, sentia que eran tonterias…

Y saben…

….Milo me enseño que puede ser todo lo contrario…


End file.
